


Ebbro – della tua essenza

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Jean is a Good Alpha, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Armin, Omegaverse, Rimming, Sexual Content, alpha!jean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Aveva tenuto fin troppo quella giacca. Il profumo di Jean, ormai, era lieve come quello dei fiori in autunno, e presto sarebbe scomparso del tutto, lasciandovi solo lo sterile odore di Armin nascosto dai farmaci. Conscio di ciò, l’omega si fece forza e andò a prendere il proprio smartphone, deciso a mandare un messaggio a Jean per chiedergli se gli andasse bene riavere il giubbotto l’indomani a scuola, e si sorprese di vedere una notifica proprio da parte dell’amico.[Omegaverse – Jearmin]





	Ebbro – della tua essenza

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : Ho partorito un altro titano da più di 10k, sono ancora sconvolta (e avrei continuato a scrivere a oltranza se non ci fosse stato il limite di parole imposto dal contest!).  
> Grazie di cuore ad amerutan, digiuna dall’omegaverse, per aver dato un’occhiata alla FF in anteprima.  
> Permettetemi di mostrarvi quanto è carino Armin affagottato nella giacca di Jean: [link](https://twitter.com/Zolto/status/619025338065141760?s=19/). Ho scritto praticamente tutta la storia con questa immagine in testa! XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Note sull'omegaverse** : Questa FF, come leggete dai warning, è una omegaverse. Per chi non sapesse di cosa tratta, immaginatevi un mondo dove gli esseri umani, oltre che per il genere primario, si dividono anche per un genere secondario: alfa, beta e omega.  
> Ogni autore ha un suo personale universo omegaverse in testa, dove le regole possono cambiare. Queste che vi scrivo sono le linee guida per _questa_ mia storia specifica.  
> \- _Omega_ : solitamente sono gracili a livello fisico e la società li etichetta come sesso debole. Hanno un odorato sviluppato e rimangono incinte/i solo durante il _calore_ (sia maschi che femmine). Posseggono una ghiandola dove l’alpha appone il proprio _marchio_ con un morso. In questo omegaverse tale ghiandola si trova alla collottola, esattamente dove hanno il punto debole i titani. (In altri omegaverse la si può trovare di lato/alla base del collo). Inoltre, gli omega secernono una sostanza atta alla lubrificazione del rapporto.  
> Cos’è il _calore_? Immaginatevelo come quello degli animali e non sbaglierete! Sono dei periodi dell’anno in cui per alcuni giorni gli omega sono fertili e hanno il bisogno fisico di accoppiarsi, tanto che il loro io viene sopraffatto dall’istinto, e placare la lussuria diventa una priorità.  
> \- _Alpha_ : più forti fisicamente, tendono a essere territoriali e voler risolvere i problemi mettendo in risalto la propria forza. Durante l’accoppiamento con un omega, la base del loro pene si gonfia per non permettere al seme di fuoriuscire: questo si chiama _nodo_ (knot) e i due amanti devono stare così per qualche minuto.  
> Solo gli omega e gli alpha hanno un loro _odore_ caratteristico che li contraddistingue come genere, e ogni individuo ha un profumo personale, leggermente diverso l’uno dall’altro.  
> \- _Beta_ : sono normali esseri umani. Non hanno odore (a parte quello di deodorante! XD), né hanno un olfatto abbastanza sviluppato per discernere un alpha da un omega attraverso quel senso.  
> In tutti gli universi omegaverse esistono delle medicine chiamate _soppressori_ : ce ne sono di diverso tipo a seconda della funzione (soprattutto soppressori dell’odore, dei sintomi del calore e quelli per il controllo delle nascite).  
> Un’altra questione importante è il _compagno_ (mate): per ogni alpha esiste un solo e unico omega e viceversa, un po’ come le soulmate!AU. I due si riconoscono a causa dell’odore che emanano, che è il profumo più buono che abbiano mai sentito. Un compagno è per sempre, e, come prima accennavo, un alpha può _marchiare_ il proprio omega lacerandogli la ghiandola sul collo: questo lascerà la cicatrice del morso. Un’altra chicca sui compagni è che le loro lacrime date dalla tristezza hanno l’odore peggiore del mondo.  
> L’ultima nota è quella sul _branco_ : un branco è un gruppo di alpha/beta/omega uniti da un legame famigliare o da un marchio o da un forte sentimento di amicizia/fiducia reciproco. Qui Eren (alpha), Mikasa (alpha) e Armin (omega) vivono insieme come branco perché sono amici (e perché lo Shiganshina trio è il mio BrOT3! <3).  
> Altre cose riguardanti alpha e omega verranno spiegate nella storia! ^^  
> Il bello dell’omegaverse è che ha sempre dei punti cardine, come alpha – omega – compagni – morso – odore – soppressori – calore, ma tutto il resto si basa sulla fantasia dello scrittore e molto dipende anche dalla società nella quale è ambientata la storia (per come vengono trattati gli omega/alpha). È un universo poliedrico che vale davvero la pena di scoprire.  
> Buona lettura! ^^

 

 

**Ebbro – della tua essenza**  


 

 

 

 

«Ancora non ti sei sbarazzato di quello schifo, Armin?! Non sopporto più il fetore che emana! Levalo dalla mia vista e brucialo!».

«Eren! È un giubbotto, non un cadavere!».

Era ormai da giorni che Eren Jaeger e Armin Arlert erano ai ferri corti, e tutto per colpa di una stupida giacca.

Mikasa, seduta nella posizione del loto sul tappetino da yoga, alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendo tacitamente che qualcuno dall’alto intervenisse al proprio posto, perché quella era la milionesima volta che li sentiva urlare e non ne poteva più. Lei era solita prendere le parti del fratello, ma, quella volta, avrebbe voluto solo afferrarli entrambi per i capelli e lanciarli fuori di casa in mezzo alla neve, seguiti da quel maledetto cappotto.

«Be’, domani lo renderai a faccia da cavallo! Sono giorni che ce l’hai, possibile che lui non ti abbia detto niente?! Hai tutta la sua puzza addosso, ed è come averlo qui che gira per casa! È disgustoso!».

«Scusami tanto se sono un omega e mi piace il suo odore!».

«Come può piacerti uno come lui?!».

Mikasa a quel punto si alzò, raggiungendo i due nella camera che condividevano. Li trovò uno davanti all’altro che si guardavano in cagnesco, con Armin che teneva stretta a sé la giacca che Jean gli aveva prestato sabato sera. La ragazza dai tratti orientali fissò i due con un’espressione granitica in volto e si limitò a chiamarli per nome in tono basso ma tagliente. La sua tuta da palestra casalinga lasciava scoperti addominali e arti superiori, mettendone in risalto i muscoli gonfi dall’allenamento; uniti a quello sguardo severo, faceva veramente paura.

«Ora basta», disse ai due. «Armin, non è educato tenere oltre quel cappotto: è ancora inverno e, anche se Jean ne ha degli altri, non te lo ha regalato, quindi non puoi rubarglielo così», disse imperiosa, rivolta all’amico, il quale abbassò lo sguardo, stringendosi più forte la refurtiva al petto. Sapeva di essere nel torto, ma solo l’idea di separarsene lo faceva stare male.

Eren ghignò soddisfatto, credendo di aver vinto, ma la lavata di capo arrivò anche per lui: «Eren, scusati con Armin!».

«Cosa?!», esclamò suo fratello, esterrefatto. «Ma, Mikasa...».

«Sai bene i problemi di Armin, mostrati comprensivo con lui: fa parte del nostro branco».

«Cerco solo di proteggerlo da quello stronzo...», bofonchiò Eren, mettendo le braccia conserte e guardando l’altro in tralice. Lo nascondeva con urla e comportamenti isterici, ma era veramente preoccupato per il loro amico.

  
Armin Arlert aveva dei sogni fin da bambino: andare a scuola, studiare, istruirsi abbastanza per entrare in un’università facoltosa, lavorare, diventare economicamente indipendente e girare per il mondo assieme ai suoi due migliori amici Eren e Mikasa. Poi, un giorno, a quattordici anni, i sogni gli scivolarono dalle mani, infrangendosi contro la dura scoperta che lui non era un beta, ma un omega.

In una società dove gli omega venivano rivendicati da un alpha al loro diciottesimo anno di età, alcuni senza nemmeno finire la scuola superiore, per diventare dei casalinghi sforna-bambini, senza nessun futuro di carriera né di autonomia, l’unico modo per evitare un destino così gretto era quello di fingersi un beta.

I beta erano i più comuni e potevano avere tutta la libertà che volevano, appunto per questo, molti omega non ancora marchiati prendevano dei soppressori dell’odore capaci di nascondere la loro natura e di farli sembrare agli occhi – e al naso – della società dei semplici beta. Una volta che un omega era stato marchiato dal proprio alpha, solo quest’ultimo poteva sentirne l’essenza, al di fuori del periodo del calore, ma il problema era che la maggior parte degli alpha odiava che il proprio omega fosse superiore a lui in un qualunque campo o che non fosse sotto il proprio controllo e, semplicemente, una volta marchiati li tenevano a casa propria – ma in pochi se ne lamentavano, perché quella vita da mantenuto andava più che bene alla maggioranza degli omega.  

Poi, c’erano gli alpha, come Mikasa ed Eren: erano i capobranco, dotati di una sviluppata forza fisica e un forte attaccamento familiare. Era raro che alpha non legati dal sangue formassero un gruppo stretto, se non nel caso, come per loro due, che si fossero conosciuti prima della loro pubertà. Gli alpha erano destinati a fare carriera, in qualche modo, soprattutto in campo militare o in lavori facoltosi.

Nella quasi totalità dei casi, i beta andavano con i beta e gli alpha con gli omega. I casi in cui i beta sceglievano un partner di diversa sessualità dalla propria erano rarissimi, questo perché si diceva che ogni alpha avesse un proprio e unico omega.

Armin non ci aveva mai creduto.

In tutta la sua vita, non aveva mai incontrato nessun alpha capace di catturare la sua attenzione, a parte Jean Kirstein… ma lui non poteva essere la sua anima gemella, nonostante se ne sentisse irrimediabilmente attratto.

Era un bel ragazzo, alto e atletico, con un odore meraviglioso; era anche molto intelligente – non per niente voleva studiare medicina – e dallo spiccato senso pratico, ma, come la maggior parte degli alpha a quell’età, era sicuro che gli omega fossero degli oggetti a uso e consumo del proprio partner.

Al primo anno di scuola lo aveva sentito parlare più di una volta con il suo gruppetto di sedicenti amici, mentre guardavano qualche sito dove si reperivano video e immagini pornografiche adatti a saziare un pubblico alpha.

“Wow, darei un rene per trovare quest'omega in ginocchio sul mio letto!”

“Me la scoperei tutta la notte!”

“Ti immagini avere non uno, ma due omega?”

“Al mio omega sarà concesso lasciare la camera da letto solo per andare in cucina!”

“Gli omega in calore sono tutti delle puttane!”

Mikasa gli aveva detto che erano solo frasi ad hoc per farsi figo con gli amici e che non avrebbe dovuto darci troppo peso, cercando di consolarlo per ciò che aveva sentito, ma lui non ne era convinto.

Ormai erano all’ultimo anno, ed era da un po’ che non gli sentiva più fare quei discorsi, e nel frattempo erano diventati amici.

  
Armin non aveva mai indossato il giaccone di Jean fuori dalla sicurezza delle mura di casa: il pensiero che qualcuno avesse potuto associare un odore alpha su di lui come un atto di possessione da parte di tale alpha lo faceva stare male; si era concesso solo il poter annusare quel profumo afrodisiaco, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare, ma era proprio quello il problema: Armin era come ubriaco dall’odore di Jean, mentre Eren, alpha maschio, non lo sopportava: gli sembrava di avere un estraneo, un contendente dentro il proprio territorio – ecco perché i due erano così in disaccordo sulle sorti di quella giacca.

  
Quel cappotto era ormai in casa loro da sabato sera: erano andati al pub con i loro amici e mentre erano lì, a divertirsi e chiacchierare, si era alzato il vento. Una volta usciti, c’era ad attenderli un clima degno dell’Alaska durante una tempesta di neve, e Armin, che aveva dimenticato la giacca a casa ed era uscito solo con una felpa pesante della sua band preferita – i Linked Horizon –, stava letteralmente congelando.

Fu mentre era ancora indeciso su che posizione assumere per cristallizzarsi lì e diventare una statua di ghiaccio ornamentale accanto all’entrata del “Maria’s Pub”, che sentì Jean, accanto a lui, chiamarlo. «Vuoi un passaggio in macchina?», gli chiese l’alpha, sorprendendolo; il freddo gli aveva intorpidito il naso e non lo aveva sentito avvicinarglisi. I due si erano seduti vicini mentre cenavano al pub, e avevano chiacchierato molto tra loro – come ogni stupida volta che uscivano con gli altri.

Armin avrebbe voluto accettare con tutto se stesso, ma sapeva bene che sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo a far salire con lui solo Mikasa, e Eren sarebbe stato lasciato a piedi. «Ti ringrazio, ma è meglio se mi faccio quattro passi con loro», rispose, guardando sottecchi i due amici alpha che parlavano con Connie e Sasha.

Jean fece un verso di insofferenza. «Capisco», disse, vedendo che Armin tremava visibilmente.

Prima che l’omega se ne potesse rendere conto, sentì un peso sulle spalle, seguito da un bel calore avvolgerlo dal collo in giù.

«Tieni, me lo renderai», gli disse l’alpha.

Armin si girò a guardarlo con tanto d’occhi. Sotto la giacca, Jean aveva una camicia nera a maniche lunghe, leggera. «Ma tu...», mormorò il più basso dei due.

«Non ho freddo, e poi sono in macchina», gli ricordò Jean. Gli occhi cerulei di Armin notarono subito che all’altro era venuta la pelle d’oca e sorrise grato, sentendo un calore provenire dal proprio cuore, molto diverso da quello dato dal giubbotto. Non era certo la prima volta che Jean faceva dei  gesti carini per lui e ogni volta si sentiva bene a essere speciale. «Grazie, Jean… Te lo renderò domani».

Quel “domani”, però, non arrivò mai.

Una volta che i tre amici furono a casa, si appiccicarono a un termosifone ciascuno, cercando di sghiacciare le mani. Man mano che tornava loro la sensibilità, iniziarono anche a percepire meglio gli odori, e fu allora che Armin si sentì come avvolto da un caldo abbraccio di Jean, odorando il suo profumo direttamente contro il naso. Fu in quel momento esatto che decise che non gli avrebbe mai più reso quella giacca – e dopo cinque minuti seguì la prima delle innumerevoli lamentele di Eren a proposito di quel _coso_ puzzolente.

  
Mikasa aveva ragione: aveva tenuto fin troppo quella giacca. Il profumo di Jean, ormai, era lieve come quello dei fiori in autunno, e presto sarebbe scomparso del tutto, lasciandovi solo lo sterile odore di Armin nascosto dai farmaci. Conscio di ciò, l’omega si fece forza e andò a prendere il proprio smartphone, deciso a mandare un messaggio a Jean per chiedergli se gli andasse bene riavere il giubbotto l’indomani a scuola, e si sorprese di vedere una notifica proprio da parte dell’amico.

“Ciao, Armin! Ti andrebbe di venire da me domani pomeriggio per aiutarmi in matematica? Cibo e buona compagnia assicurati! P.S. Ricorda la mia giacca”, seguito da un: “Sei invitato solo tu”.

Armin sorrise a quei messaggi. Da solo… sarebbe stato bello se Jean fosse stato un beta e non la pensasse come uno stupido alpha sugli omega… Sarebbe stato bellissimo, ma era solo uno dei tanti sogni diventati cocci.

“Ok, ci vediamo alle diciassette. Tu non scordare il bere!”.

 

 

*

  
Alle cinque del pomeriggio, Armin era sotto casa di Jean. Non era la prima volta che andava a trovarlo per studiare con lui o a dargli ripetizioni, e si era sempre detto che se avesse saputo che in realtà era un omega non avrebbe mai accettato quell’aiuto, per stupido orgoglio alpha. Loro dovevano sentirsi i migliori in tutto, e gli omega erano dei gioielli di cui vantarsi, ma che non potevano brillare più di loro.

Suonò il campanello e Jean aprì subito la porta, ricevendolo con un bel sorriso. «Ehi, Armin!», lo salutò, accogliendolo in casa.

Perché Jean non poteva essere meno gentile con lui? Avrebbe fatto tutto meno male se non fossero stati amici. La colpa era di Armin, che gli aveva permesso di avvicinarsi, solo per poter stare assieme a lui, solo per poter sognare che un giorno cambiasse.

Non poteva prendersela con Jean, era lui stesso che si era fatto abbindolare dai sogni.

«Ciao, Jean!», lo salutò, porgendogli lo stesso sorriso – era bravo a fingere, fin troppo. Alzò il braccio destro, mostrando un bustone di carta all’amico. «Mi sono ricordato!», disse, riferito al giubbotto ripiegato all’interno.

«Wow, ancora un po’ e si sarebbe fatta primavera», scherzò Jean, mentre chiudeva il portone.

«Non me lo avevi ricordato in questi giorni e mi era sfuggito», mentì Armin, mentre si sfilava la propria giacca, beandosi del tepore di quella casa, pregna dell’odore di Jean. Fu lesto a cambiare argomento, sperando che la discussione su quel cappotto finisse lì. «Allora, facciamo già qualche esercizio di matematica o vuoi che ti rispieghi qualche argomento?», domandò gentile, posando la propria giacca all’attaccapanni. Ormai era di casa lì.

Jean lo accompagnò in soggiorno, dove aveva già allestito il tavolo rettangolare con il libro di testo, cancelleria e fogli protocollo a quadretti, più un vassoio di tramezzini e una teiera bollente posati sull’altra metà.

«Afternoon tea?», propose invece Jean, sapendo quanto Armin adorasse il classico tè delle cinque accompagnato dai tramezzini.

«Sai che non posso resisterti se mi prendi per la gola», rise sincero Armin, andandosi a sedere, senza poter notare lo sguardo di Jean intristirsi mentre lo seguiva.

I due parlarono un po’ della scuola e di alcuni loro amici della sezione accanto alla loro, e prima che se ne potessero rendere conto si fecero le sei.

«Forse sarei dovuto venire prima», disse Armin, accorgendosi dell'ora tarda per lo studio.

Jean sorrise malinconico. «In realtà non mi interessava matematica. Scusa…».

«Che intendi?», domandò Armin, mentre si sfilava il maglioncino celeste, rimanendo con solo la camicia indosso. «Era per la giacca? Te l'avrei data a scuola…».

«No, non era per quello… È che ho bisogno di parlarti», mormorò Jean.

Armin annuì e si alzò dalla sedia, tenendosi una mano premuta contro l’addome dopo aver sentito un brontolio. Dal tono di Jean, sembrava una cosa seria e importante, quindi era meglio fare subito una pausa, piuttosto che dover interromperlo nel momento clou. «Vado un attimo in bagno e ne parliamo», disse gentile e rassicurante. Conosceva la strada e andò ai servizi, chiudendosi a chiave la porta alle spalle.

Sospirò appena e si lavò le mani dalla ultime tracce di maionese, poi fece una cosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare, ma era come una sorta di rituale per lui: andò a sprofondare la faccia nell’accappatoio di Jean, ancora leggermente umido dalla doccia che il ragazzo si era fatto quel pomeriggio, prima che Armin arrivasse, come ogni volta che andava a lui. L’essenza di Jean fu inspirata profondamente, facendo fremere i recettori olfattivi dell’omega; così camuffato da beta non avrebbe lasciato nessuna traccia del proprio odore su quell’accappatoio, ecco perché osava tanto – osava sempre, ogni volta che andava a casa di Jean, infatti, chiedeva di usare il bagno. Quella volta, però, ne aveva realmente bisogno, dunque andò a sedersi sul wc, ma quando lo sguardo gli cadde ai boxer rabbrividì. Non era la prima volta, capitava. Quando era eccitato era più che normale che gli umori omega bagnassero appena la biancheria, ed era altresì molto comune che succedesse anche senza stimolazioni sessuali. Eppure, ciò lo rendeva molto inquieto. Si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, sentendola appena sudata nonostante si fosse tolto il maglione, e sbarrò gli occhi.

No, era impossibile: mancavano ancora due mesi.

Maledicendosi per aver lasciato il cellulare sul tavolo, ripensò al calendario e fece il conto con le dita: erano passati quattro mesi dal suo ultimo calore, e normalmente gli veniva una volta ogni sei. Era sempre stato abbastanza puntuale, in realtà, al massimo una o due settimane di incertezza. Cercò di calmarsi, dicendosi che era molto più probabile che fosse un po’ di febbre, forse data dal freddo. Quando però si sistemò e, tirato lo sciacquone, si rimise in piedi, sentì una fitta all’addome, esattamente dove stava premendo una mano, prima.

Andò a guardarsi allo specchio, vedendo le pupille leggermente più dilatate del normale e i capezzoli turgidi sotto la camicia, nonostante il caldo che sentiva.

Trattenne tra i denti uno sproloquio, preoccupato davvero. Non era una semplice febbre, sapeva bene cosa significavano quei sintomi, e lui non aveva gli adeguati farmaci con sé, né era a casa propria – anzi per dirla tutta era nell’appartamento di un alpha, dannazione!

Si diede una rinfrescata al viso e ai polsi, cercando di pensare. I sintomi erano appena iniziati, quindi avrebbe avuto un’oretta prima che l’istinto omega, complice degli stimoli corporali, iniziasse a prendere il sopravvento sul proprio raziocinio.

In autobus ci avrebbe impiegato un quarto d’ora ad essere a casa: poteva farcela.

Uscì dal bagno cercando di non dare a vedere la propria ansia e vide Jean che si alzava dal tavolo per andare ad accendere la luce della stanza.

«Ok, uhm… sarò veloce», disse l’alpha, guardandolo.

Oh, diamine! Armin si era dimenticato che Jean aveva bisogno di parlargli. Poteva ancora stare un altro poco, e sperò che fosse veramente una cosa veloce, perché altrimenti sarebbe dovuto letteralmente scappare – anche dalla finestra, se necessario, nonostante fossero al quarto piano.

Armin annuì, preferendo stare in piedi vicino al muro. Non era una cosa buona sedersi e lasciare tracce di umori omega in giro, anche se per il momento erano inodore. Seguì Jean con lo sguardo, mentre questi andava alla porta-finestra della stanza, poco lontana dal tavolo. Gli occhi nocciola di Jean vagarono per il panorama innevato dai riflessi aranciati delle luci del tramonto. Con la coda dell'occhio, guardò il tenue riflesso di Armin nel vetro scuro, cercando di trovare la forza per poter affrontare l'argomento.

«Tu sei un beta, giusto?», domandò Jean, senza girarsi.

Armin sentì il cuore cadergli tra gli intestini a quella frase. Era solo una domanda retorica, si disse. Nulla più. Il suo amico non poteva avere dubbi. Non poteva. Per il momento i farmaci lo nascondevano. «Giusto», ripeté lui. Gli dispiaceva mentire proprio a Jean, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

L’alpha annuì. «Marco mi ha detto che dovrei chiedere a te, sai… È una cosa da beta, magari puoi aiutarmi», disse, continuando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«Anche Marco è un beta…», gli fece notare Armin, fingendosi divertito, vedendo poi i muscoli di Jean tendersi sotto il maglione verde militare che gli fasciava il busto.

«Sì, be’, mi ha detto lui di cercare un parere in più!», rispose piccato, per poi prendere un profondo respiro. «Devo dirti una cosa, e ti prego di tenertela per te», disse – che parafrasando significava “non dirlo al tuo branco”.

Armin annuì. «Qualunque cosa sia, resterà tra te e me», affermò serio, facendo distendere l'espressione di Jean. L’alpha era preoccupato, ma sapeva di potersi fidare di Armin: sarebbe stato il loro segreto.

«Mi piace un beta». La rivelazione di Jean arrivò subito al punto, senza fronzoli. Era il modo migliore per poter poi iniziare: ormai lo aveva detto e non poteva tornare indietro, doveva continuare il discorso come gli aveva suggerito Marco. «Mi piace da tempo, credo di essermene innamorato», aggiunse, la faccia in tinta con i rossastri toni del crepuscolo.

Armin si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo verso di sorpresa. Quello era un vero e proprio coming-out! Le coppie alpha/beta o omega/beta non erano viste così di buon occhio dalla società, poiché venivano considerate anormali, contronatura. Jean stava condividendo una cosa molto intima e personale, tanto che Armin si sentì emozionato nell’apprendere di far parte di un segreto così grande. Non sapeva esattamente cosa dire, ma era certo di non poter rimanere in silenzio o il ragazzo avrebbe potuto intendere negativamente il suo atteggiamento; decise allora di porgergli una domanda: «Lo conosco e vuoi che ci parli io?». Nonostante avesse sempre cercato di soffocare i sentimenti che provava per Jean, l’aver appreso che gli piaceva qualcuno lo aveva reso inquieto, e non poteva negare che sentisse una strana stretta ai polmoni.

Jean prese un altro respiro. «Non è quello… io… non so nemmeno se voglio che lui lo sappia». La sua voce era malinconica e lenta.

«Perché?», domandò Armin. A quanto pareva, l’amico aveva un problema serio di cui discutere, e lui stava andando in calore. Meraviglioso. Avrebbe dovuto leggere l’oroscopo prima di uscire di casa.

«Perché mi sentirei uno stronzo a mettermi con un beta… Come farei? Con che faccia potrei domandarglielo? Io sono un alpha, io ho la mia anima gemella omega da qualche parte che mi sta aspettando…».

Armin sospirò in maniera rumorosa. Odiava quel tipo di discorso. «Cosa c’entra, scusa? Tu e il tuo omega siete liberi di fare quello che volete».

«Lo so, ma… se io e il mio omega ci trovassimo… io non potrei mai lasciare il beta che amo per lui… Non potrei mai buttarlo via come un rifiuto, per far spazio a un perfetto sconosciuto».

Armin rimase a bocca aperta davanti alle parole di Jean, così profonde, così poco da alpha. Un alpha non si farebbe scrupoli a soppiantare un beta con un omega, il proprio omega. Jean invece sembrava veramente preoccupato se una cosa del genere fosse successa. «Cosa intendi?», chiese a Jean, avvertendo un’altra piccola fitta ovattata.

«Intendo che mi sento una merda: ho provato a sopire quello che provo per questo beta, ma non riesco più a tener dentro questi miei sentimenti. E non è perché sono stufo di aspettare il mio omega, no, ma perché sento di amare davvero questa persona… Solo che ho paura di far soffrire entrambi: sia il mio omega che è lì fuori da qualche parte e che si sentirà tradito quando mi troverà con un altro, sia il mio beta perché temo che potrebbe non viverla bene, con la paura che arrivi un altro a distruggere tutto ciò che abbiamo creato…». Il cuore di Jean era molto turbato da quelle possibilità, lui per primo ne avrebbe sofferto più del suo omega e più di quel beta per il quale provava dei forti sentimenti.

Armin sentì molta pena per lui, e capì di dover rimanere un altro po’, anche se tutto quello non sembrava affatto breve come aveva detto Jean. «Potresti averli entrambi. Tenere il tuo beta e il tuo omega», gli sussurrò. Armin era sempre stato un tipo pratico per trovare la soluzione più immediata, anche se sporca, ai problemi.

Jean scosse il capo. «Non credo che acconsentirebbero, no? Il legame tra alpha e omega non è esclusivo? L’omega non si sentirebbe speciale, e il beta si sentirebbe usato. Non credo che sarebbe una situazione confortante per nessuno dei due, anzi dei tre».

Armin sospirò appena: «Però tu sei un alpha, ti piacerebbe avere un branco grande; è nel tuo DNA. Ci sono alpha che non si fanno problemi a prendere più di un omega, dicono che sia… prestigioso», disse Armin, tenendo tra i denti un “lo hai detto anche tu che ti sarebbe piaciuto avere due omega”.

«Sì, certo… una relazione a tre salverebbe tutto, e sarebbe molto erotico, ma… non è quello il mio problema. Questa persona mi piace talmente tanto che non so immaginare qualcuno che mi piaccia più di lui…».

«Jean, il tuo omega non ti piacerà solo per il carattere, ma soprattutto per il profumo: sarà quello a guidarti e a farti capire che è l’odore migliore che tu abbia mai annusato. Non sbaglierai».

«Non ha senso questa cosa: come faccio a sapere che è il migliore? In futuro potrei annusarne di più buoni. Io capisco che tra alpha e omega c’è chimica e istinto, ma non posso semplicemente essere innamorato di una persona con la quale sto… bene? Io non potrei mai rinunciare a questo beta, per nessun omega al mondo…», fece Jean, stringendo le mani a pugno contro i lembi del proprio maglione. Quel pensiero colpì molto Armin: anche lui la pensava nel medesimo modo. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe incontrato qualcuno con un odore più buono di quello di Jean, anche se per il momento non riusciva a immaginare come potesse essere. «Armin, sii sincero, ti metteresti mai con un omega?». La domanda riscosse Armin. L’idea all’inizio lo ripugnò: non sarebbe mai stato capace di stare con un altro omega, a meno che… «Solo se prendesse sempre i soppressori, soprattutto durante il calore: sarebbe come mettersi con un altro beta». Sì, l’unico omega con il quale avrebbe potuto stare, sarebbe potuto essere uno che come lui si fingeva un beta e, soprattutto, trascorreva silente il proprio calore, senza cercare soddisfazioni fisiche e sedando ogni cosa con i farmaci. Non era raro che gli omega senza alpha trascorressero il calore assieme, cercando di soddisfarsi reciprocamente, ma Armin odiava essere un omega e non aveva mai pensato di prendere parte a quelle cose.

«E non penseresti al suo alpha che sta da qualche parte?».

«Non mi porrei tutti i tuoi problemi: ci penserei una volta arrivato il momento… E poi, penso che se dicesse di amarmi, allora mi fiderei di lui». Per Armin, che aveva sempre cercato di seppellire ogni sentimento che andasse oltre l’amicizia, quello sembrava il ragionamento migliore: ci avrebbe pensato in seguito, tanto sapeva che quelli erano pensieri campati per aria con lui. Inoltre, sapeva che in amore ci si doveva fidare del proprio partner, altrimenti non valeva la pena nemmeno iniziarvi una relazione.

«E con un alpha? Ti metteresti con un alpha?». Jean glielo domandò mentre ancora guardava il suo riflesso sul vetro sempre più nero man mano che i minuti passavano. Parlare con Armin gli stava facendo bene, gli schiariva la mente: aveva ragione, tutto si basava sulla fiducia.

Armin avvertì una piccola fitta all’altezza della base della spina dorsale, ma resistette dal farsi sfuggire un lamento, inoltre iniziava a sentirsi un po’ bagnato. Cavolo…

«No, non credo...», rispose, dopo averci pensato qualche secondo. «Sono troppo territoriali, troppo possessivi… mi tratterebbero come un omega… mi marchierebbero e terrebbero chiuso in casa a vita».

«Nemmeno… se quell’alpha fossi io, Armin?», chiese Jean, trovando la forza per girarsi, guardando l’altro direttamente negli occhi.

L’omega non afferrò subito il significato che nascondeva quella domanda, e un piccolo verso di sorpresa gli sfuggì dalle labbra, ma bastò vedere il colore scuro delle guance di Jean e il leggero tremore che aveva ai polsi per capire che c’era molto di più dietro alle sue parole.

«Jean…», mormorò piano, cercando un segnale, una qualsiasi cosa che gli facesse capire che il suo amico non stesse aspettando un sì o un no proprio da lui.

L’alpha rimase a fissarlo come se lo stesse inchiodando al muro per eterni secondi, poi, non ricevendo risposta se non il disagio palesato da colui che credeva un beta, distolse gli occhi da lui, guardando triste il parquet di legno scuro. «Ho capito. Scusami…», disse Jean, rimanendo lì in piedi, in imbarazzo.

Armin si sentiva sempre più strano, ed era certo non fosse solo per il suo calore: sentiva la testa che gli girava, la bocca secca e un nodo alla gola. Jean, proprio Jean Kirstein gli aveva chiesto di… mettersi con lui? Non aveva senso, nessun senso!

Lui era un alpha che andava in giro a fare il galletto, che ci teneva a vestirsi bene per sfoggiare il suo status sia agli alpha che agli omega, e che fino a poco tempo prima ridacchiava con i suoi amici alpha commentando quanto fosse bello risvegliarsi in un letto pieno di vogliosi omega in calore.

Eppure, quello stesso ragazzo era lì, che aveva appena fatto coming-out e gli si era dichiarato nel modo meno spavaldo possibile, come se avesse paura, un sentimento così disonorevole per un alpha… «Jean, forse… non ci stiamo capendo…», mormorò Armin, avvicinandosi un po’ a lui.

«Mi hai capito alla perfezione, Armin. E va bene così», rispose in un sospiro.

In quel momento, il naso di Armin captò uno degli odori più orribili che gli fu mai capitato di incontrare: sapeva di acido, di solitudine e di amarezza. Aveva già sentito l’odore delle lacrime di un alpha, ma era la prima volta che queste avevano una puzza così penetrante. Con tutta la forza che aveva sviluppato in quegli anni di segretezza, non si tappò il naso, ma fermò la propria avanzata. Vide Jean che non si puliva nemmeno le lacrime, pensando che il naso beta di Armin non le recepisse.

«Jean, per favore, io non voglio che tu ci stia male…». Mai scelta di parole fu più sbagliata per Armin: l’alpha ringhiò, stringendo i pugni così forte che le nocche gli diventarono bianche.

«È da anni che sto male, Armin! Perché credevo di essere sbagliato! Perché ogni volta che ti vedo con Eren e Mikasa sento come se quei due mi avessero squartato e portato via un pezzo di me! E hai ragione: sono un alpha e ti marchierei! Ogni volta che poso gli occhi sul tuo collo mi viene voglia di morderlo; non per non farti più scappare, però, ma per mostrare a tutti con orgoglio che ho scelto te! Che ti amo e non me ne vergogno, anche se sei un beta», disse, sfogando poi la sua frustrazione con un pugno sul tavolo.

L’odore delle sue lacrime era ancora forte, nonostante non ne avesse versato nemmeno una, ma avendo comunque gli occhi gonfi e lucidi.

Armin si sentì commosso dalle sue parole, con quel modo di pensare che non sapeva di possesso, ma di condivisione. Era però anche molto confuso, e sentì che il proprio corpo, ormai, pareva sul punto di tradirlo.

Jean lo amava… lo amava…

Parte di lui sarebbe voluta restare, ma dopo un’altra, copiosa perdita di umori, capì che aveva meno tempo del previsto e non poteva stare lì. «Jean, io… ho bisogno di pensarci, d’accordo? Ne parliamo domani», disse, non trovando parole migliori in quel momento, e andò verso il portone, a prendere la giacca, lasciando il maglioncino lì.

Non si aspettò che Jean lo seguisse, né tantomeno che lo bloccasse per il polso. «Armin! Ora hai paura di me e scappi?», gli chiese, sempre con lo sguardo basso, stavolta anche infastidito. «Sei impallidito di colpo e poi ti stai precipitando all’ingresso», aggiunse.

Armin avrebbe voluto dirgli che quello non era il momento e che lui voleva soltanto andare via per evitare che la sua maschera di cera si sciogliesse dinnanzi al proprio segreto svelato, ma non riuscì a dire nulla, non con il palmo di Jean a contatto con la sua pelle accaldata.

Annaspò l’aria a quella presa. La mano dell’alpha dal quale si sentiva attratto era su di lui, pelle contro pelle. Sentiva che si stava eccitando, e ciò non andava affatto bene. Con uno strattone, decisamente eccessivo per la poca forza che l’alpha aveva messo nel bloccarlo, si liberò. «Non mi toccare...», mormorò prima di potersi rendere conto di ciò che aveva detto. Jean lo guardò con espressione ferita, e si sentì turbato.

«Quindi è questo che pensi di me? Che sono un alpha manesco e possessivo come tutti gli altri?», gli chiese Jean, senza rabbia nella voce: c’era solo tanta delusione e sofferenza nelle sue parole. «Credi che ti farei mai qualcosa senza il tuo consenso? Davvero, Armin?», gli domandò, e non lo avrebbe fatto uscire da quella casa senza aver ottenuto una risposta. «Credevo fossimo amici, che ti fidassi di me… Ho detto che ti morderei, ma non lo farei mai se tu non fossi d’accordo...».

Armin doveva pensare velocemente, perché dentro di lui stava iniziando a esserci un’entropia di pensieri, emozioni e desideri completamente contrastanti. L’urgenza di andare via stava scemando, lasciando il posto alla voglia di rimanere con l’alpha che gli piaceva, lo stesso che gli si era appena dichiarato. Un alpha che lo fissava come se stesse per rompersi. Quando gli occhi dalle pupille dilatate si posarono su quelli di Jean, gli sembrò come se le sue parole sbagliate potessero spezzargli il cuore per sempre. Non voleva infrangere il suo cuore – _il cuore del suo alpha_ –, né voleva smettere di essere importante per lui – _egoista_ –, ma come avrebbe potuto fare? Avrebbe potuto dirgli il suo segreto – _aprire le cosce come un bravo omega_ –, dirgli che non si sentiva pronto per una relazione – _ma per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui sì._ Avrebbe dovuto scappare – _oppure rimanere lì ad accoppiarsi con lui per giorni_ – eppure sentiva come se il cervello non riuscisse più a dare i giusti ordini al suo corpo – _perché era l’istinto ad aver preso il comando. Addio, Armin Arlert_.

L’omega sorrise gentile, tenendo lo sguardo un po’ basso, e lasciò cadere a terra il proprio giubbotto; si riavvicinò a Jean si accoccolò contro il suo petto, lasciandosi andare a un piccolo sospiro beato dopo che ebbe annusato forte il suo odore, così afrodisiaco e inebriante.

Jean rimase immobile a quel gesto del tutto inatteso, chiamando appena Armin per nome. «Stringimi forte, alpha...», mormorò l’omega in risposta.

Jean, ancora sull’orlo del baratro, posò solo le mani sulle sue spalle, preoccupato che se ne andasse di nuovo. «Armin, non capisco», soffiò confuso. Aveva paura che Armin lo prendesse in giro con quel gesto, visto come prima si era allontanato.

«Mh… posso fartelo capire», canticchiò l’altro, posando il palmo della mano sul largo pettorale dell’alpha, per poi farlo scivolare giù sui suoi addominali cesellati, quando arrivò al suo addome, però, Jean gli prese il polso, facendolo tremare.

«Armin, cosa sta succedendo?», chiese, quasi preoccupato.

L’omega tremò appena a quella stretta, immaginandosi quanto fosse bello avere Jean che gli prendeva i polsi così e lo bloccava contro il materasso. «Succede che ti amo anche io, mio alpha...», gli disse con una naturalezza disarmante, prima di mettersi in punta di piedi e far congiungere le loro labbra. La sorpresa che sentiva Jean addosso sparì di colpo insieme a ogni possibile dubbio, appena Armin approfondì quel bacio, allacciando il braccio libero al suo collo. Nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a rendere così passionale un bacio finto. Jean gli rispose subito, udendo Armin fare le fusa con il fondo della gola, sentendosi il cuore gonfio di felicità. Ogni più piccolo dubbio residuo fu totalmente cancellato quando abbracciò forte Armin a sé come gli aveva detto di fare poco prima, sentendo la sua erezione premere contro la propria gamba. Era tutto vero, eppure gli sembrava così surreale. Armin era stato strano poco prima, ma già non ci pensava più, rapito da quel bacio mozzafiato, il quale durò per altri interi minuti prima che i polmoni implorassero per avere un po’ di ossigeno. Si separarono con il fiatone, continuando a rimanere abbracciati.

«Alpha?», lo chiamò Armin con voce vellutata – era molto erotico quel modo che aveva di appellarsi a lui. «Andiamo a letto. Voglio festeggiare…». Quell’invito eccitò Jean, nonostante fosse un po’ a disagio: lui avrebbe voluto fare le cose con calma con Armin, ma se era lui stesso a chiedere di saltare le tappe…

«Certo», rispose Jean, con voce leggermente arrochita.

L’omega sorrise con fare giocoso e, con la mancina ora libera, scese di nuovo fino alla sua meta di prima, sentendo il grosso membro dell’alpha ancora intrappolato dai jeans. «Ah, sembra proprio che il divertimento non ci mancherà...», disse, leccandosi il labbro superiore.

Sì, gli alpha amavano i complimenti alla loro mercanzia. Era più forte di loro. E Armin era particolarmente lussurioso in quel momento, mentre ne parlava. Jean non si sarebbe mai aspettato che un ragazzino come Armin potesse fare o dire certe cose, e quella novità sul suo carattere gli piacque parecchio. Eccitato, fece scendere le mani alle sue cosce e se lo caricò addosso come un piccolo koala, pronto a portarlo in camera da letto.

L’omega, però, non era preparato a quella manovra e, come si ritrovò le cosce separate, gemette rumoroso, senza nessuna vergogna. «Alpha, sono così bagnato...», si lamentò, sentendo il suo orifizio pulsare, mentre rilasciava ancora altri umori, ormai nel pieno del calore.

Di una cosa Jean era sicuro: quel beta sapeva come trattare un alpha per farlo eccitare. «Certo… certo...», ghignò lui, facendo scorrere una mano dal suo ginocchio al gluteo. Non si aspettò però di sentire davvero la zona intima di Armin bagnata, nonostante il pesante tessuto dei pantaloni. «Armin…?», chiamò il ragazzo, con la sorpresa che vinse sulla bramosia. Quello non era normale… che stava realmente succedendo?

Sentì Armin tremare quando gli strinse appena un gluteo, e solo allora notò i suoi occhi, con pupille grandi, da cerbiatto nonostante ci fosse una lampadina abbastanza potente a illuminare l’ingresso. Un’altra cosa che notò solo in quel momento fu la temperatura di Armin, decisamente troppo alta rispetto alla propria. E il fatto che fosse veramente bagnato… Avvicinò il naso ai capelli di Armin e inspirò a pieni polmoni. Fu solo allora che la sentì; era flebile e sfuggevole, ma c’era: era un odore salmastro che gli ricordava il mare che il suo amico tanto adorava. «Armin, tu sei un beta, giusto?». Di nuovo la domanda di poco prima. Non più retorica, ma inquisitoria.

Armin odiava la sua parte omega anche perché, del tutto scollegata dal suo geniale cervello, non era capace di mentire. «No, sono un omega», rispose infatti, sorridendo colpevole a Jean. «Scusa, mio alpha...».

«E sei… in calore?», domandò ancora Jean, sentendosi un nodo alla gola. Se prima era stato il cervello di Armin a essere andato in confusione alla dichiarazione dell’alpha, ora era il cervello di quest’ultimo a trovarsi nella situazione di dover unire troppe tessere di un puzzle tutte assieme. Per fortuna, entrambi avevano un’intelligenza spiccata.

Armin, ancora appeso contro di lui, gli baciò il collo, cominciando dalla base, fino a salire su al suo orecchio, per sussurrargli caldo: «Sì, e voglio che mi scopi, alpha...», per poi lamentarsi per via di una fitta al basso ventre. Per fortuna l’odore di Jean riusciva a rilassarlo, oltre che ad eccitarlo, e le fitte erano meno frequenti del solito, meno dolorose. Era come se stare con Jean facesse bene al suo corpo in calore, bisognoso di attenzioni.

Quello che seguì subito dopo, accadde in pochi secondi. Dopo aver metabolizzato le parole di Armin, Jean lo tenne stretto a sé e lo portò verso la propria stanza, mentre l’omega gli mugolava dolci peccati nell’orecchio. La porta che Jean aprì, però, non fu quella della camera da letto, ma quella del bagno. «Jean, lo vuoi fare in doccia?», ridacchiò Armin, ma l’altro non gli rispose, anzi richiamò a sé tutta la propria volontà, attingendola fin dall’angolo più remoto della parte ancora lucida del proprio cervello, e posò Armin a terra, poi si allontanò, lasciandolo lì, da solo. Prima di uscire dalla stanza, sfilò la chiave dalla toppa e rinchiuse Armin in bagno a doppia mandata, lanciando poi la chiave sotto un armadio.

Con il cuore che gli batteva veloce e la testa che stava per esplodergli, Jean si accovacciò con la schiena contro la porta del bagno, cercando di ignorare le lamentele che provenivano dalla stanza.

Si portò le ginocchia al petto e si tenne la testa tra le mani, cercando di ragionare.

Aveva un omega in calore a casa, dannazione! E l’erezione che fremeva dolorosamente tra le sue gambe aveva ben chiaro cosa avrebbe voluto fargli. Armin glielo aveva chiesto in maniera esplicita, avrebbe potuto farlo: unirsi a lui per saziare i loro desideri… ma c’era qualcosa che non lo faceva stare a posto con la propria coscienza, qualcosa che era riuscito addirittura a sedare la fiera alpha che era in lui il tanto giusto per prendere le distanze dall’omega. Il comportamento di Armin durante la loro conversazione, il suo essersi allontanato di fretta. Non stava scappando da Jean, ma da se stesso, dal calore che era sfuggito ai suoi soppressori in qualche modo.

Sentì ancora la voce di Armin, e il suo membro ebbe un altro guizzo. Lo chiamava alpha, e gli diceva senza giri di parole di cosa aveva bisogno per placare quella primordiale necessità. Jean maledisse il fatto di avere dei vicini…

«Armin, ti prego è per il tuo bene!», ringhiò, tappandosi le orecchie. Doveva pensare, maledizione! Lui non aveva farmaci per omega in casa, né avrebbe potuto andare a prenderglieli in farmacia: era roba che davano sotto ricetta, e il suo istinto alpha gli impediva di lasciare Armin lì da solo.

Cercò di farsi forza, di trovare una soluzione, ma tra un affannoso respiro e l’altro sentì l’odore omega di Armin un po’ più forte. Fantastico… sarebbe stato sempre più difficile resistergli, ma doveva. Armin era come ubriaco in quelle condizioni, ma Jean amava il cervello di Armin, qualcosa che in quel momento era stato messo da parte per dar spazio all’istinto omega.

Non riuscendo a pensare più lucidamente di così, Jean andò all’ingresso, dove Armin aveva fatto cadere la giacca e frugò nelle tasche, trovandovi il cellulare.

Era una cosa da stalker, ma l’aveva visto comporre il pin più di una volta, e fu facile sbloccare il dispositivo; ignorando tutto il resto, andò nell’elenco dei contatti e lo scorse fino alla E, cliccando sul nome che andava cercando: “Eren Jaeger”.

Jean rimase sofferente per quella che gli parve un’eternità, ma al quinto squillo, finalmente, l’amico d’infanzia di Armin rispose al telefono. «Eren, sono Jean. Non riattaccare. Armin ha un problema…».

 

 

*

  
Passò circa mezz’ora, prima che Jean sentisse il citofono suonare; fece subito scattare il cancelletto condominiale, attendendo gli ospiti alla porta, osservando il loro arrivo dallo spioncino. C’erano tutti e tre come concordato: Eren, Connie e Sasha.

Quando Jean aprì il portone, il trio si preoccupò per lo stato il cui versava il padrone di casa, il quale li accolse con un basso ringhio; Jean aveva tutti i muscoli tesi, come un predatore pronto a sbranare qualcuno, gli occhi scavati e arrossati, con le pupille strette e verticali che gli donavano un aspetto ferino, e a parlar chiaro era soprattutto il rigonfiamento all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni.

Sasha fece un passo in avanti. «Jean, siamo noi. Ci riconosci?», chiese, senza paura.

L’alpha annuì, fissando poi Eren con odio, senza però lasciare il suo posto di controllo alla porta: il suo olfatto non recepiva l’odore alpha di Eren, e non era quindi sovrastimolato alla difesa. In quelle condizioni, Jean aveva come unica priorità quella di proteggere il proprio omega, che stava in una situazioni di vulnerabilità, e mandare via qualsiasi altro possibile contendente.

I loro due amici beta avevano cercato di preparare il tutto nel migliore dei modi: avevano fatto prendere a Eren dei soppressori dell’odore per non far allarmare Jean, e gli avevano assolutamente vietato di seguirli quando fossero andati da Armin; Eren doveva stare fuori. In quel momento, Jean stava lottando contro tutti i suoi impulsi per non accoppiarsi con Armin, e far entrare in casa sua un altro alpha equivaleva a farlo impazzire. La frustrazione sessuale di un alpha sfociava sempre in violenza verso quelli del suo stesso sesso.

Eren aveva sentito perfettamente l’odore e i gemiti di Armin non appena Jean aveva aperto l’uscio, ma, nonostante l’ansia, era stato in silenzio, da parte, lasciando fare tutto agli amici beta. Se c’era qualcuno che poteva intervenire in quelle brutte situazioni erano loro, neutri e non minacciosi per un alpha – e che per fortuna conoscevano entrambi il segreto di Armin, per cui non c’era stato bisogno di molte parole.

Una volta dentro, il portone venne richiuso e Sasha parlò lenta ma decisa a Jean, spiegandogli quello che avrebbe fatto. Jean sembrava abbastanza cosciente, quindi la ragazza andò con lui in camera da letto, mentre Connie recuperava la chiave del bagno con una calamita portata per l’occasione.

Appena il ragazzo beta aprì la porta, si ritrovò davanti Armin nel suo stato peggiore: seduto in terra, aveva il fondo dei pantaloni fradici, e teneva stretto a sé l’accappatoio di Jean, dove aveva seppellito il viso. Tremava e si lamentava chiamando il nome dell’alpha, stanco e in leggero stato di disidratazione. Connie si accucciò vicino a lui. «Armin, come stai?», chiese, mentre frugava nella borsa a tracolla che si era portato appresso.

«Uno schifo… Mi scoperei pure lo scovolino…», rispose in un lamento ovattato dal tessuto in spugna.

«Non lo hai fatto davvero, giusto?», ridacchiò Connie per alleggerire la tensione.

«No, voglio il mio alpha… perché non è qui?», chiese mogio.

Connie si rattristò molto a quella scena. «Il tuo alpha mi ha chiamato per portarti le medicine. Quando le prenderai potrai vederlo», disse, iniziando a togliere i farmaci dal blister. Erano quelli che teneva Armin in casa e che gli aveva dato Eren.

«Davvero?», pigolò Armin.

«Davvero», annuì Connie con voce gentile.

«Sto così male senza di lui...», mormorò Armin, sollevando il viso dall’accappatoio. Aveva ancora un’espressione lussuriosa, ma c’era anche l’insoddisfazione ora, unita alla solitudine.

Connie non aggiunse nulla e, tenendogli una bottiglietta d’acqua, lo aiutò a prendere due capsule, poi ne aprì una terza, riversandone il contenuto sotto la lingua di Armin, dicendogli di tenerla in bocca finché non ne sentiva più il sapore – non c’era tempo perché facesse effetto nello stomaco, in quel modo sarebbe stata assorbita molto più velocemente dall’organismo.

Connie rimase con lui finché non vide le sue enormi pupille tornare alle dimensioni normali, e la temperatura del corpo abbassarsi. In pochi minuti, anche il profumo di Armin pian piano smise di essere prodotto dalle sue ghiandole. Quando Connie riuscì a sfilare il telo in spugna da Armin senza che questi avesse degli atteggiamenti riottosi, allora si disse che il calore era stato sedato a sufficienza. Armin però continuava a guardare un punto fisso davanti a sé, con la mente invasa da mille pensieri.

«Vuoi fare una doccia?», propose Connie, pur non essendo casa propria, ma l’omega scosse il capo.

«Voglio andare a casa», sospirò, alzandosi con l’aiuto dell’amico. Avrebbe davvero voluto lavarsi, ma voleva andare via da casa di Jean il prima possibile. Ora che i suoi istinti omega erano scemati, si rendeva conto dell’incredibile imbarazzo che provava per quanto era accaduto.

Appena i due uscirono, Connie fece per andare in camera da letto, ma Armin lo tenne per una manica.

«Amico, devo chiamare il tuo alpha», disse il ragazzo.

«Jean non è il mio alpha...», sospirò Armin. «Non voglio vederlo, voglio solo andare via».

Connie capì che quelli espressi prima erano i desideri della parte omega di Armin, ma scosse il capo, desolato: sapeva che era molto pericoloso strappare Armin via da Jean così e non voleva che Sasha litigasse con l’alpha. Appena bussò alla porta, si presentarono subito Jean e la ragazza beta. Armin aveva comunque il suo odore omega addosso, dato dagli umori e dal sudore rimasti sui vestiti, ma almeno era una situazione sopportabile. Jean guardò Armin, anche i suoi occhi non avevano più la pupilla verticale, e i muscoli erano meno tesi – Sasha aveva portato dei medicinali anche per lui, da parte di Eren. Non riuscì a dire nulla, mentre Armin guardava a terra, mortificato.

L’omega avrebbe avuto tante cose da dire a Jean, dal chiedergli di non dire nulla a nessuno, allo scusarsi, ma anche in quel momento dentro di lui c’era una guerra interna e non aveva voglia di altre questioni.

Il pesante silenzio fu rotto da Sasha, che chiese a Jean se voleva che rimanesse a fargli compagnia, ma questi negò, scortando i due beta e l’omega alla porta d’ingresso. Stavano per salutarsi, quando Jean notò il proprio cappotto ancora nella busta che gli aveva portato Armin e lo tolse da lì, mettendolo sulle spalle del ragazzo. «Così ti coprirai di più», disse ad Armin: a Jean quella giacca calzava a pennello, ma all’amico, più basso e minuto, copriva fino a metà coscia, l’ideale per nascondere la maggior parte del suo disagio. L’unica parola che Armin rivolse a Jean fu un grazie strozzato, poi i due beta lo accompagnarono fuori, dove c’era Eren ad aspettarli.

«Armin! Tutto bene?», esclamò preoccupato.

«Ora sì...», rispose Armin, mogio.

«Faccia da cavallo ti ha...», fece per chiedere, ma Armin scosse il capo.

«Non mi ha fatto nulla», lo rassicurò.

Eren scoccò uno sguardo a Jean pieno di rispetto e gli fece un cenno con il capo, poi passò una mano dietro la schiena di Armin, accompagnandolo all’ascensore. Jean aspettò che le porte in metallo si richiudessero dietro il gruppetto prima di sbattere il portone di casa con un tonfo che echeggiò sia nel pianerottolo che in quel suo appartamento vuoto, dove aleggiava solo l’essenza di Armin a riempire la solitudine del suo cuore.

 

 

 *

  
L’indomani mattina, Jean non si aspettò di vedere Armin all’entrata di scuola.

A un occhio esterno, poteva sembrare che fosse tutto normale, con il ragazzo che camminava assieme ai suoi amici alpha e salutava gli altri compagni di scuola che incontrava per strada, ma quando arrivò vicino a Jean, si fermò senza alzare lo sguardo. Eren e Mikasa rimasero tesi, in allerta, appena dietro di lui.

«Come stai? Non hai risposto ai miei messaggi, ieri», chiese Jean in tono preoccupato. Armin sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo, ma l’inflessione delle sue parole lo tranquillizzò. «Sto bene… Scusa…», riuscì a dire. La sera Jean gli aveva mandato qualche messaggio per sapere se era arrivato a casa e stava meglio. Armin non aveva avuto il coraggio di sentirlo e alla fine era stata Mikasa a telefonare a Jean per rassicurarlo.

«Almeno mi hai fatto chiamare…», mormorò Jean.

Tra i due c’era della visibile tensione, ma da nessuna delle due parti c’era il minimo sentore di rabbia per l’accaduto. Il problema era che dovevano parlarne, altrimenti le cose tra loro sarebbero peggiorate, vista anche la conversazione che avevano lasciato a metà la sera prima. Una bella dormita aveva schiarito le idee ad Armin, e quella mattina si sentiva pronto per affrontare l’alpha. «Senti, hai… hai voglia di entrare alla seconda ora?», propose Armin al ragazzo. Eren sbuffò appena, ma non disse nulla. L’omega si era confidato con i due amici alpha la sera prima, mettendoli al corrente dell’accaduto.

Jean annuì. «Andiamo a fare la seconda colazione hobbit al bar?», propose, porgendogli un mezzo sorriso, nonostante gli occhi stanchi.

Armin sorrise alla battuta e asserì con il capo, per poi girarsi verso i suoi amici. «Ci vediamo dopo».

Jean si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa da parte di Eren, come un “se hai problemi chiamaci” o “se faccia da cavallo ti fa qualcosa lo uccido”, e invece nulla. I due fratelli si limitarono ad annuire e li lasciarono soli dopo averli salutati entrambi, senza voltarsi indietro. Jean gradì molto quel comportamento.

«Andiamo in un posto un po’ appartato, per favore… Ti devo delle spiegazioni…», mormorò l’omega, andando con Jean verso una caffetteria poco lontano, senza aggiungere una parola lungo l’intero tragitto.

 

 

*

  
Il “Rose Chocolate” era rinomato per essere un’ottima caffetteria e cioccolateria, e soprattutto offriva dei piccoli privé alle coppiette che volevano tubare in santa pace, senza preoccuparsi di far venire le carie agli altri clienti.

Armin e Jean si ritrovarono in uno di questi salottini privati, seduti l’uno accanto all’altro a un tavolo imbandito con dei pasticcini e una fumante tazza di cioccolata calda con panna ciascuno.

Fu Armin il primo a prendere la parola: «Grazie per essere venuto qui con me… Temevo fossi arrabbiato per ieri…», disse l’omega, fissando la panna che pian piano affogava in quella dolce bevanda.

«Sono solo confuso», ammise Jean, iniziando a piluccare dei biscotti di pasta frolla. «E preoccupato da morire».

Armin alzò gli occhi, abbassandoli subito dopo. «Scusami…», soffiò triste, prendendo poi un bel respiro. «Ora non c’è più bisogno di mentirti, Jean… Sono un omega, come ti ho detto ieri quando sono andato in calore…».

«Ah, tu… ricordi bene ciò che è successo?», chiese Jean, digiuno dalle dinamiche degli omega in calore.

Armin annuì. «Sì, Jean non sono mica posseduto… è solo il mio raziocinio che viene messo a dormire, e il mio istinto omega prende il totale sopravvento, come hai visto… almeno finché non sono sessualmente soddisfatto. Ero perfettamente cosciente, anche se non propriamente in me: ricordo tutto».

Jean arrossì appena. Quindi ricordava del bacio e del fatto che si erano detti reciprocamente di amarsi.

Anche i pensieri di Armin riandarono esattamente alle stesse cose. Avrebbe voluto strisciare in un angolo della stanza e lasciarsi morire di vergogna! La sera era soprattutto per quello che non voleva parlare con Jean: come avrebbe potuto rivolgergli la parola, dopo quello che gli aveva detto?! Però lasciare le cose indiscusse sarebbe stato ancora peggio.

L’omega fece un respiro profondo e prese un sorso di cioccolata.

«Quindi ora… il tuo calore è già finito?», chiese l’alpha.

«No, è sedato dai farmaci… ne avrò ancora per qualche giorno», rispose, adombrandosi appena. «Io… ho sempre odiato essere un omega, Jean. Ho preso soppressori dal mio primo calore e mi sono finto un beta perché non volevo essere visto come un omega sottomesso. È la prima volta che vado in calore fuori dal normale ciclo dei miei sei mesi… il dottor Grisha dice che se fossi stato più attento avrei potuto capire i segnali che mandava il mio corpo e prevederlo, ma ho sempre cercato di ignorare il mio lato omega e i suoi bisogni...».

«Il padre di Eren ti ha visitato ieri?», chiese Jean, più tranquillo nel ricordare che era come se Armin avesse un medico in famiglia.

«Lo abbiamo sentito per telefono, questa settimana è in vacanza con Carla… mi ha detto che i giorni prima avevo impulsi a nidificare, sintomo di calore in arrivo, ma li ho ignorati».

«Che intendi con “nidificare”?», chiese Jean, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Armin fece una smorfia. «Capita che gli omega abbiano il vizio di circondarsi con i vestiti del proprio alpha pochi giorni prima di andare in calore… Secondo te perché ci ho messo tanto a renderti la giacca?», chiese, nascondendo il proprio disagio dietro la tazza.

«Oh, quindi… non l’avevi dimenticata…». Jean sorrise appena alla realizzazione di quello che aveva appena scoperto.

«In realtà non volevo più rendertela, e, ironia della sorte, è di nuovo a casa mia», sospirò Armin.

L’alpha sorrise. «Quindi, possiamo riprendere il discorso di ieri?», chiese, iniziando a sorseggiare a propria volta la bevanda calda.

Armin si strinse un po’ nelle spalle, e annuì con il capo. «Vorrei… chiederti una cosa, riguardo ciò che è successo ieri».

«Certo…».

«Perché non ne hai approfittato? Avresti avuto ogni cosa che un alpha potesse desiderare, con un omega in calore tra le braccia, eppure…». Quando Jean lo aveva rinchiuso in bagno, lasciandolo da solo, Armin si era sentito rifiutato dal proprio alpha. Era stata una bruttissima sensazione, che lo aveva accompagnato fino a cullarlo in incubi dove veniva abbandonato – e per lui, che non aveva mai sofferto la solitudine, quell’esperienza era nuova e terrificante. Un lato di lui era felice che Jean non avesse approfittato di quella situazione, eppure quell’eco lontano che metteva in dubbio tutto lo faceva stare male.

Jean stese un braccio, andando a stringere la mano sul dorso della mancina di Armin, che riposava sul grembo. Entrambi tremarono a quella stretta gentile. «Avrei potuto, lo so, e anche il mio lato alpha mi ha dato dello stupido per non averlo fatto, ma… non avrei mai potuto fare cose con te in quelle condizioni, non prima che fra di noi tutto fosse chiaro. Avevo detto che non ti avrei fatto nulla, senza il tuo permesso. È vero, tu volevi accoppiarti, ma io non ero così sicuro che fossi pienamente in te. L’Armin che fino a poco prima stava fuggendo da me, probabilmente non avrebbe voluto. Io mi sono innamorato di te, Armin, e te l’avevo detto ancora prima di sapere che eri un omega… e ora che so che potresti essere davvero il _mio_ omega, sento di amarti più di prima».

Dopo quella spiegazione, che metteva infinita chiarezza e onestà nel gesto di Jean, e quell’ennesima dichiarazione, Armin non si rese nemmeno conto che dalle sue labbra sporche di cioccolato era scappato un “ti amo” appena sussurrato. Jean lo guardò felice e Armin gli sorrise e, esattamente come la sera prima, si avvicinò all’alpha e lo baciò, sentendo anche le labbra dell’altro piegarsi in un sorriso, intanto che gli rispondeva a quei delicati schiocchi di labbra.

Pian piano, ogni gesto di Jean prendeva forma in tutto l’amore che provava per lui. l’alpha gli aveva detto che quando lo vedeva con Eren e Mikasa, gli pareva che qualcuno gli avesse strappato un braccio, eppure aveva chiamato proprio Eren per portarlo via, mentre era in calore. Perché sperava che almeno lui sapesse del suo segreto, e che potesse fare qualcosa. Aveva corso il rischio di affidarlo a un altro alpha, pur di saperlo al sicuro. Lo aveva allontanato da sé perché non voleva approfittarsi di lui in quella situazione, aspettando un’altra opportunità che forse non ci sarebbe mai stata, fidandosi delle parole di un omega che fino a poco prima gli aveva mentito fingendosi un beta.

Quella mattina glielo aveva detto con il cuore, e la sera prima era stato il suo istinto omega a dichiararsi, senza filtri, e Armin sapeva che l’istinto difficilmente sbaglia: Jean era il suo alpha. Un alpha che non voleva possederlo, ma condividere la loro vita di coppia. Un alpha che aveva fatto lo stupido con gli amici, ma che in realtà aveva un cuore nobile.

Dopo qualche altro bacio, i due si divisero appena, e Jean guardò Armin negli occhi, sorridendo nel trovare le pupille normali. «Armin Arlert è ancora tra noi?», chiese scherzoso.

Armin sbuffò appena. «Presente», rispose, tornando a sedersi, dopo aver avvicinato un po’ di più la sedia a quella dell’altro. Anche lui aveva un piccolo sorriso in volto e le guance spennellate di rosa. «Credo di essere davvero io il tuo omega, Jean...», ammise piano. «Il tuo odore mi è sempre piaciuto…».

«Anche il tuo è molto buono», sussurrò Jean, carezzandogli i capelli.

Armin si schiarì la gola con un colpo di tosse. «Perdonami per averti fatto star male per anni, Jean… È colpa mia, che non mi sono mai fidato di nessuno, nemmeno di me stesso. Odio così tanto essere un omega… Avevo paura di diventare uno di quelli relegati in casa agli ordini di un alpha manesco… un alpha che pensa che tutti gli omega in calore siano delle puttane».

La mano di Jean scivolò dalla testa alla spalla di Armin, gentile e calda. «Touché. Dopo ieri ho pensato che alla fine mi ero fatto tanti problemi, per anni, per niente… ma prima ero più giovane e anche un po’ più coglione, devo ammetterlo. Va bene così. Ora ci siamo trovati e non… non ci saranno più bugie tra noi, giusto?».

Armin lo guardò colpevole. «Vorrei continuare a fingermi un beta». Quello era il suo desiderio per il momento, voleva continuare con i suoi piani e i suoi sogni.

«Se serve a farti stare bene, non ci sono problemi», annuì Jean. Capiva perfettamente i desideri dell’amico, dati da una società che non avvantaggiava l’indipendenza degli omega.

Armin sentì il cuore battergli più forte per quelle parole gentili. «A me sicuramente farà stare bene, ma al mio corpo un po’ meno».

«Che intendi?».

«Grisha mi ha detto che dalla prossima volta dovrò prendere dei soppressori dell’odore a un dosaggio superiore, già i nuovi soppressori degli istinti del calore che sto prendendo ora sono più forti di quelli vecchi». Lo sguardo di Jean lo portò a proseguire. «È colpa mia: non sfogando mai il calore è sempre più difficile gestirlo…».

«Ma sei appena maggiorenne, se inizi già da ora ad aumentare il dosaggio, poi ne dovrai usare dosi sempre più massicce...».

«Lo so, ma che ci posso fare? Dovrei trovare qualcuno con il quale condividere il calore…».

«Scusa, ma Eren e Mikasa?», chiese candido Jean, come se in realtà si aspettasse che Armin si facesse aiutare da loro.

La faccia dell’omega divenne magenta. «Non faccio sesso con Eren e Mikasa!», sbottò, imbarazzato.

Jean fece le fusa a quella notizia; la sera si era fatto tanti di quei film mentali che quasi non era riuscito a prendere sonno. «So che tra compagni fa bene stare insieme, soprattutto in certi frangenti… e io ci terrei a poterti aiutare, anche solo standoti vicino…», sospirò Jean.

Tra di loro ci fu qualche attimo di pesante silenzio, infine, i loro sguardi si incrociarono e le loro mani si sfiorarono, intrecciando poi lentamente le dita.

Erano fatti l’uno per l’altro, di cosa doveva avere paura? Non sembrava che a Jean importasse solo di se stesso, non più…  «Sarebbe bellissimo, Jean…».

 

 

*

  
Armin Arlert non aveva mai marinato la scuola prima di quel giorno, men che meno in compagnia.

Si era fatto dare uno strappo da Jean fino a casa, dove aveva preso qualche cambio pulito, le medicine e il giaccone dell’alpha – se lo avesse lasciato lì senza di lui, Eren gli avrebbe dato davvero fuoco!

Jean gli aveva proposto di pomiciare un po’ sul letto di Eren, solo e unicamente per infastidire l’altro alpha, ma Armin aveva glissato il discorso con una risata mentre lasciava un biglietto per i suoi amici, spiegando che avrebbe passato il weekend con il proprio compagno.

Infine, prima di andare a casa di Jean, avevano fatto tappa al supermercato per prendere schifezze in busta, roba surgelata e bibite energetiche, ben sapendo che nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto la men che minima voglia di cucinare in quel weekend.

Era appena venerdì, e il calore avrebbe dovuto terminare domenica sera; non essendoci lezioni nel weekend non avrebbero nemmeno perso giorni di scuola, a parte quelle di quel dì.

Quando salirono nell’appartamento dell’alpha, Armin venne fatto accomodare sul divano, mentre Jean riponeva la spesa tra dispensa e frigorifero.

L’omega era molto ansioso, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Era la prima volta in assoluto che condivideva qualcosa di così intimo con qualcun altro, e non si sentiva esattamente a proprio agio. Certo, Jean gli aveva detto che potevano anche non fare nulla, era giusto per stare insieme, ma, in fondo, sapeva benissimo di voler riprendere da dove si erano interrotti la sera prima. Era solo a disagio.

«Andiamo in camera da letto?». La voce di Jean, proveniente dalla cucina, lo fece trasalire.

«Ehm, sì. Certo?», ridacchiò appena l’omega. Si alzò e camminò a passo rigido verso camera del padrone di casa, senza aspettarlo. Aveva davvero un’ansia terribile addosso. Non era sicuro di riuscire a combinare nulla finché l’effetto dei soppressori non si fosse esaurito.

Sospirando, andò a sedersi su un angolo del letto matrimoniale di Jean, muovendo le gambe a ciondoloni a causa dell’attesa snervante, mentre faceva vagare lo sguardo in quella stanza che già conosceva: con la tv davanti al talamo, la scrivania sepolta dai quaderni, la florida libreria, l’armadio a quattro ante e le grandi finestre con le leggere tende color sabbia.

Quando Jean si presentò all’ingresso della camera, Armin non si aspettava che avesse portato con sé la Nintendo Switch. «Mario Kart? Mi devi ancora una rivincita dall’ultima volta».

Armin strabuzzò gli occhi, incredulo a quello che stava sentendo. Jean voleva davvero giocare? Spesso avevano passato ore insieme davanti al televisore della sala, ma prima erano solo amici. «Sei sicuro?», chiese Armin, lasciando intendere il suo pensiero.

Jean sorrise e gli si avvicinò. «Ti vedo solo un po’ nervoso e vorrei che fossi a tuo agio. Non devi preoccuparti di nulla, se ti sembra troppo per la prima volta».

Jean era molto gentile, ma…

«Non ci rimarrai male?», chiese piano Armin, stringendo le mani all’orlo del materasso.

«No, solo… vorrei poter sentire il tuo odore da omega. È l’unica cosa che chiedo. Gli altri soppressori puoi continuare a prenderli, magari, per questa volta». Jean voleva poter odorare quell’essenza che aveva sentito solo il giorno prima, e che gli aveva impregnato casa per ore, era il profumo più buono che avesse mai annusato, e sapeva che Armin ne era molto geloso. C’erano diversi tipi di medicine che gli omega prendevano durante il calore: alcune per sedare la libido e i dolori che ne causava, altri erano per il controllo delle nascite, altri ancora per il solo odore; Jean avrebbe solo voluto che Armin non prendesse questi ultimi, in modo da poter annusare quanto più possibile quell’essenza che altrimenti sarebbe rimasta celata ancora per mesi.

«Va bene», sorrise Armin, rispondendogli subito con un sorriso. Era una piccola, dolce richiesta alla quale non poteva rifiutare.

  
Per un omega era bello stare vicino al proprio compagno, soprattutto durante il calore, perché era proprio l’odore dell’alpha che aveva un primo effetto miorilassante: nel suo subconscio, l’omega si sentiva protetto con il proprio alpha attorno, ed era più facile resistere al disagio e agli spasmi del proprio corpo.

Armin aveva sempre avuto problemi da quel punto di vista, ma quel giorno, lì sul letto di Jean, a giocare ai videogiochi, ridere e mangiare schifezze, si sentiva libero, quasi si fosse dimenticato del suo “problema”.

Era da diverse ore che giocavano e ormai si stavano stuzzicando a vicenda, da buoni player _non_ in modalità co-op. Armin aveva stracciato Jean, e anche in quell’ultima partita tagliò per primo la linea del traguardo, lasciando l’alpha molto più indietro rispetto a lui.

«Sììì! Ho vinto!», esultò Armin, alzando le braccia al cielo.

Jean, accanto a lui, smise di giocare e lanciò da parte il joypad, che si inabissò tra le coperte. «Non vale, sicuramente bari!».

«Al massimo si dice cheattare, ma no: vittoria pulita al cento per cento!», disse l’altro, ghignando soddisfatto. «A parte sapere a memoria tutti i tips and tricks di questo gioco...».

A quell’aggiunta, Jean ringhiò basso e afferrò Armin per le spalle, bloccandolo contro il materasso.

«Lo sapevo che usavi qualche trucco! Sei un dannato nerd!», disse, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso.

Armin rise a propria volta e allacciò le braccia al collo di Jean, avvicinandolo a sé. «Non sai proprio perdere!», cantilenò, alzando appena il busto per baciare l’alpha.

Stava bene, lì con lui. Ora che non aveva più quell’enorme segreto da nascondere, stare accanto a Jean era naturale.

L’alpha fece le fusa a quel bacio e i due si rotolarono nel letto, mentre le mani vagavano sui loro corpi, sfiorandosi e coccolandosi.

Jean non chiese se andasse bene, dicendosi che non voleva apparire più insicuro di quanto già non fosse, e lo baciò con passione, lasciando che le loro lingue infrangessero la barriera delle labbra, rendendo quell’effusione ancora più intima. Annusò l’aria, sentendo l’essenza omega che cominciava a far capolino, a causa dei soli soppressori dell’odore che stavano terminando il loro effetto.

Armin fece scivolare le mani sotto il maglione di Jean, saziandosi di quei muscoli tesi e caldi che sentiva sotto i suoi palmi, facendogli salire sul petto quel capo d’abbigliamento, scoprendo così anche ai suoi occhi chiari il bel fisico dell’alpha. Jean sogghignò e aiutò Armin a sfilargli il maglione, buttandolo di lato, poi fu il suo turno di togliere la maglia a Armin, rivelando un petto glabro e pallido, adornato da due piccole gemme rosee.

Armin sentì le farfalle nello stomaco quando vide gli occhi predatori di Jean su di sé; era contento di piacergli, che quello sguardo fosse solo per lui. Era una sensazione nuova, strana e intrigante.

«Hai mai avuto un omega nel tuo letto?», chiese Armin.

«No…», ammise Jean.

Il messaggio andò dritto alla zona intima di Armin, facendolo sospirare. «Sei vergine?».

«Sì… tu…?», gli domandò esitante Jean.

Armin arrossì appena. «Sì, io non ho mai… con nessuno… Neanche con i giocattolini», ammise. «Mi facevano sentire umiliato...». Odiava che il suo corpo esigesse un’intima penetrazione, e quando si masturbava lo faceva solo sul davanti.

«Non faremo nulla che non ti vada», gli ricordò Jean con un sorriso, tornando a baciarlo con più passione rispetto a prima. Per placare la fame di un omega sarebbe bastato farlo eiaculare, ma il modo migliore per limitare le ondate di desiderio era sicuramente accoppiarsi con lui. A Jean non importava arrivare subito a quello step: ora che aveva trovato il proprio omega, il cuore era finalmente in pace, e avrebbe aspettato e rispettato i tempi di Armin.

L’omega sorrise per le parole gentili di Jean e si portò le mani all’altezza della patta dei pantaloni, iniziando a sganciarli. «Ora voglio andare avanti», sussurrò Armin, facendosi scendere i jeans oltre il bacino, mostrando così i propri boxer neri, dove la silhouette del suo membro eretto parlava chiaro. Forse avrebbe dovuto indossare qualcosa di più carino, di più sexy, qualcosa di pizzo o semitrasparente, ma non aveva niente di tutto ciò a casa, nessun intimo “da omega”. 

L’altro ragazzo sorrise e gli riassaltò le labbra, aiutandolo a disfarsi di quel capo di vestiario e a mettersi di nuovo su un fianco, senza farsi problemi nell’accarezzargli le gambe snelle.

Armin non avrebbe mai creduto di essere così a proprio agio con un alpha: l’odore di Jean, i suoi baci, le sue mani, gli sembrava tutto così perfetto, come se avesse da sempre saputo che quelle carezze sarebbero state sue.

Jean teneva il bacino lontano da lui, come se non volesse ricordargli che anche lui aveva delle necessità da alpha, ma non per questo voleva smettere di toccare Armin: le loro labbra ancora venivano baciate, leccate e mordicchiate reciprocamente; le mani dell’omega giacevano con il palmo contro gli addominali e i pettorali dell’alpha, mentre la mano di quest’ultimo, non impegnata a premere contro la testa di Armin, gli carezzava la parte esterna di una coscia, per quindi saggiare la curva morbida di un suo gluteo, scendendo poi nella parte più interna, facendo tremare Armin. Per un attimo, però, l’alpha smise di baciarlo, facendo preoccupare il ragazzo. «Tutto bene?», soffiò l’omega.

«Nulla, è che… credevo… nulla... », mormorò Jean, un po’ mogio, tornando a baciarlo.

Ad Armin, però, non bastò quella “spiegazione” e inclinò il capo in avanti, poggiando la fronte contro quella di Jean. L’alpha stava facendo di tutto per farlo sentire a proprio agio, lui doveva fare altrettanto o non sarebbe stato tranquillo. «Credevi cosa?», chiese gentile, sottovoce.

«Credevo di starti facendo un bell’effetto là sotto, non solo davanti», ammise Jean. «È a causa dei medicinali, giusto?».

Armin divenne nuovamente rosso, dalla base del collo fino alla radice dei capelli. «No, ti sbagli…». Tossicchiò appena, cercando la forza di continuare. «Mi fai un… ottimo effetto, è solo che… ehm… quando sono in calore prendo le dovute precauzioni, perché non ci sono farmaci che blocchino del tutto le nostre secrezioni...», spiegò, non sapendo come affrontare l’argomento. Jean era stato un suo amico fino al giorno prima, non c’era la complicità di chi si era frequentato come fidanzato… o no? Non sapendo come spiegarglielo, gli prese il polso e fece scendere la mano fino a che le punte delle dita non furono al proprio perineo, e le guidò verso l’orifizio, dove Jean tastò qualcosa di duro e freddo a forma di bottoncino.

«Hai un plug?», domandò incredulo Jean. «Avevi detto che non usavi giochini», aggiunse, senza alcune rabbia.

Armin nascose il viso contro il suo petto nudo. «È molto piccolo, serve da tappo, per non farmi bagnare...», spiegò in imbarazzo.

«Da quando lo hai?».

«Da stamane...».

«Quindi ha trattenuto per ore i tuoi fluidi?».

Armin annuì, tremando appena quando sentì entrambe le mani di Jean afferrargli saldamente i glutei. «Vorrei potertelo togliere...», sussurrò l’alpha al suo orecchio, con voce bassa e vibrante. 

«Sporcheremo il letto», gli fece notare Armin, senza dire veramente di no. Gli piaceva essere al centro delle attenzioni del proprio partner e si sentì un po’ sporco per questo. Far eccitare Jean lo faceva sentire infiammato a propria volta.

L’alpha fece scorrere le dita, infilandole appena sotto l’orlo delle mutande di Armin. «E se te lo togliessi… sulla mia faccia?».

La proposta, così sporca e stuzzicante, regalò un intimo spasmo ad Armin. Jean era un alpha, certo che gli piacevano quelle cose, ma… ad Amin, che aveva sempre rifiutato quelle cose da omega, perché sembrava così maledettamente eccitante?! Eppure era ancora in sé, ancora sotto soppressori.

«E se non mi piacesse?», chiese Armin, ancora con il volto nascosto.

Jean gli carezzò i capelli. «Smetterò, te lo prometto».

Armin sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto, si fidava di Jean, del _suo Jean,_ del _suo_ alpha. Aveva già dimostrato che si sarebbe potuto fermare, nonostante la situazione, in una prova d’amore che Armin non avrebbe mai dimenticato. L’omega gli aveva affidato il proprio segreto, e ora gli stava affidando qualcosa di più grande: la sua sanità mentale, il suo orgoglio, il suo cuore. «Spogliami», fu la sua risposta.

Jean, fece come ordinato, e quando Armin scalciò via le mutande, strinse gli occhi e diede la schiena a Jean, mettendosi ginocchioni sulla sua faccia e tenendo il sedere sollevato qualche centimetro dal suo viso, mentre le mani tenevano separati i glutei, mostrando così la sua zona più intima agli occhi dell’alpha. Jean si leccò le labbra a quello spettacolo. Il ragazzo che amava era lì a offrirgli tutto se stesso come non lo aveva mai immaginato nemmeno nei suoi sogni più proibiti. Lento, afferrò l’estremità del plug, poi lo tirò fuori, sentendo Armin lamentarsi a causa della parte più larga che forzava appena il suo anello di muscoli. Appena il plug fu tolto con un suono umido, le secrezioni omega iniziarono a colare lungo le sue cosce in copiosi rivoli, rubandogli dei gemiti di fastidio, misto a lussuria. Jean fu rapito da quella visione e, senza preavviso, afferrò i fianchi di Armin, calando del tutto i suoi glutei contro il proprio viso, leccando fin da subito le cosce, raggiungendo presto l’esterno di quell’orifizio. Umidi e appagati versi riempirono la stanza da parte di entrambi, mentre l’immagine di Mario Kart, ormai in pausa, era ancora sullo schermo della tv.

Jean stava assaggiando gli umori di Armin con voracità, sicuro che avessero il sapore più buono del mondo; presto la sua lingua andò a stuzzicare anche le intime pareti dell’omega, facendolo gemere. Jean gli stava regalando sensazioni che non pensava potessero essere così forti e travolgenti. La sua lingua che si muoveva a creare invisibili spirali gli stava appannando il cervello, e la sua mente vacillò davvero sul baratro quando due dita di Jean andarono a strizzargli appena un capezzolo turgido, giocherellandoci. Aveva le mani chiuse a pugno sul suo petto e le cosce che gli tremavano per l’eccitazione.

Non seppe per quanto tempo la lingua di Jean fu come una dolce tortura per lui, ma sentiva che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto, nonostante la propria erezione fosse stata lasciata da parte, completamente inascoltata, malgrado fosse bisognosa della sua frizione.

Armin inarcò la schiena a delle lappate più forti e profonde. «Sto per venire…», annaspò, credendo che Jean lo avrebbe lasciato andare, ma l’alpha fece l’esatto contrario: afferrò con entrambe le mani i glutei del ragazzo, stringendoli forte come a trattenerlo e continuò a farlo impazzire di piacere finché l’omega non urlò, riversandosi sia con degli schizzi caldi contro il petto di Jean, sia con abbondanti rivoli contro le sue labbra, facendogli fremere le papille gustative con il suo sapore più intimo. Jean prese un profondo respiro, con i polmoni praticamente a fuoco, e continuò a leccare quell’apertura tremante, ancora ricoperta di rilucente fluido. «Non ho mai assaggiato nulla di meglio», disse con voce arrochita dal piacere, usando i pollici per afferrare i lembi dell’orifizio di Armin e allargarglielo appena, guardando quanto era sexy in quella posa.

«Jean, no… mi vergogno...», mormorò Armin, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, senza però muoversi a causa delle gambe che gli tremavano troppo.

L’alpha per tutta risposta gli morse appena una natica, allontanando poi i pollici. «Non avete gli orgasmi multipli voi omega? Vuoi farti un altro giro?», propose giocoso.

Il suo istinto si sentiva davvero l’alpha dominante: aveva fatto venire il proprio omega solo con la lingua. Da quanto ne dicevano i suoi amici alpha, non era da tutti riuscirci.

Armin ridacchiò, imbarazzato. «E tu?», chiese, portando una mano al cavallo dei pesanti jeans dell’alpha, trasalendo però nello scoprire che non vi era alcuna erezione. Gli stava già per crollare il mondo addosso, credendo di non essere riuscito a far eccitare il proprio alpha, nonostante l’intimità condivisa, ma Jean ridacchiò.

«Già fatto», disse. Anche se non poteva vedere l’espressione di Armin, immaginava la sua sorpresa a quelle parole e portò una mano a sganciarsi la cintura, per poi sollevare i jeans sul davanti, mostrando ad Armin la verità.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Armin provò un moto d’orgoglio omega: il suo partner aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo con solo il suo sapore? Quella era una delle cose più provocanti che avesse mai visto.

Jean ridacchiò a disagio. «Sono uno sfigato?», chiese, insicuro. «Te l’ho detto che era il miglior sapore del mondo...».

Prima che Jean potesse aggiungere altro, Armin ruotò il proprio corpo, facendo perno con il ginocchio, e lo scavalcò, rimanendogli accanto. Nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, le labbra di Armin erano sulle sue con rinnovata passione, fregandosene di sentire il proprio sapore in quel bacio. Non gli era mai capitato di essere orgoglioso di essere un omega, ma quella volta, con Jean, capì cosa si provasse a poter avere un corpo capace di dare così tanto piacere al proprio amato.

Sì, perché lo amava e ne era sempre più sicuro. La sua parte omega non era un animale bugiardo. «Ti amo, Jean!», gli disse con foga, continuando a baciarlo.

Jean lo abbracciò, rispondendogli al bacio con ardore, sentendosi incredibilmente felice e fortunato. Aveva sofferto in silenzio per anni, ma ora il suo omega era lì tra le sue braccia, e a lui sembrava di aver ritrovato un vecchio ricordo perduto.

Armin interruppe il bacio così di colpo come ne aveva dato inizio e guardò Jean con occhi pieni di desiderio.

Le pupille erano dilatate esattamente come il giorno prima, macchiati dalla stessa lussuria.

Era come se solo l’amore di Jean gli avesse permesso di accettarsi. Per la prima volta, Armin voleva essere trattato come un omega, come se la sua parte primitiva e quella logica avessero deciso di sancire un contratto, un’alleanza: per Jean.

«Armin? Tutto bene?», chiese il padrone di casa.

«È uno spreco, Jean», rispose Armin con voce monocorde, e prima che Jean potesse capirne il senso, il ragazzo girò il busto e gli portò giù pantaloni e biancheria fino a metà coscia, iniziando a lappare i resti di quel seme che si stava asciugando e attaccando alla pelle.

Jean ghignò a vedere Armin così e il sorriso sul volto gli si allargò ancora di più quando iniziò a lambirgli anche il membro, nonostante fosse pulito.

Armin si ritrovò ad amare quel sapore forte e speziato, simile per aromi all’odore di Jean, ma più intenso e squisito. Sorrise soddisfatto, quando, una volta pulito, decise di dare un aiutino al refrattario di Jean, dandogli piacere con la bocca. Aveva sempre pensato fosse avvilente per un omega fare una cosa del genere a un alpha, ma si sentiva così bene con Jean che non provò alcuna umiliazione nel farlo, anzi. Nonostante la totale assenza di tono iniziale, il sesso di Jean ci mise ben poco a ingrossarsi nella bocca di Armin, facendogli sollevare un angolo delle labbra in un ghigno. Si sentiva così sporco e così eccitato assieme che per lui fu soltanto un ulteriore godimento quando Jean gli accarezzò l’interno di una coscia, scalandola dal poplite al perineo, e sentì le sue dita lunghe e affusolate entrare in lui. Il fastidio di quell’intrusione era minimo, visto che era perfettamente lubrificato, e Jean lo preparò con cura, infilando prima un dito, poi due e infine tre, muovendo il polso allo stesso ritmo della testa di Armin che ingoiava la sua erezione dalla punta fin dove il suo riflesso faringeo gli permetteva di spingersi.

Quando Armin allontanò il volto da Jean, continuò a stimolargli il sesso con una mano. «Ti voglio», disse, breve e conciso.

Jean sorrise sensuale. «Anche io», mormorò, facendo scivolare le dita fuori da Armin e portandole poi alla bocca, per assaggiare ancora quella dolce ambrosia.

L’omega si mise a cavalcioni sul bacino dell’altro, il quale non disse niente, volendo che fosse proprio Armin a scegliere la posizione che preferiva, limitandosi solo a tenere la propria erezione con la mano, aiutando l’omega nella penetrazione.

L’omega si lamentò piano, mentre si lasciava cadere al bacino di Jean, sentendo ogni centimetro della sua grossa erezione entrare in sé. Jean ringhiò, assaporando quella calda e umida strettezza. Nessuno dei due aveva mai provato qualcosa del genere prima d’ora, così intimo ed erotico, e appena Armin si sedette sul bacino dell’alpha, iniziò subito a muoversi, mentre le mani di Jean riandavano ai suoi glutei, afferrandoli per aiutarlo a muoversi più veloce.

«Jean… è così bello!», annaspò Armin, una parola ad ogni potente affondo.

«Sì, perché è con te, Armin!», rispose Jean, totalmente in estasi.

L’omega si emozionò a quelle parole, così piene di amore – quel sentimento che aveva sempre tentato di ignorare, e che ora sentiva esplodergli in petto, tutto per il suo alpha.

«Jean, mio alpha, abbracciami», chiese, volendo quanto più calore possibile dall’altro ragazzo.

L’alpha sollevò il busto e Armin gli fu subito con le braccia al collo, baciandolo con bisogno, mentre un braccio dell’altro gli cingeva la vita.

Jean si preoccupò per la posizione scelta, e cercò di comunicare il proprio patema all’altro: «Ehi, Armin, non so se riesco a sfilarmi in tempo per non venirti dentro così», disse in imbarazzo, senza smettere di muoversi. L’unica cosa positiva è che così non avrebbe potuto marchiarlo per sbaglio, mordendogli la ghiandola alla collottola.

Armin gli rispose con un piccolo ghigno. Quando Grisha, tempo prima, gli aveva dato degli anticoncezionali aveva provato molta vergogna; ma aveva cambiato idea, mentre preparava la borsa per andare da Jean. «Non preoccuparti. Ho preso le dovute precauzioni affinché possiamo divertirci senza pensare alle conseguenze». Quelle parole furono sufficienti per liberare tutta la voglia che Jean aveva dentro, sfogandola con impeto in ampie e profonde penetrazioni.

I due raggiunsero l’apice del piacere in quella posizione. Per Armin fu facile avere un altro, forte orgasmo, non solo per le possenti spinte di Jean che gli stimolavano la prostata, ma anche per la frizione che riceveva il proprio membro, intrappolato tra i loro ventri, che strusciava sugli addominali di Jean a ogni movimento dei loro bacini. Le contrazioni intime dell’omega, che urlava il nome dell’alpha, furono quello che mancava a Jean per sentire la base del proprio sesso gonfiarsi, e così annodarsi al proprio omega, mentre si riversava copiosamente in lui.

Armin aprì la bocca in un lamento muto nel sentirsi completamente riempito dall’alpha, mentre la stanza tornava silente come prima, a parte per i pesanti respiri dei due.

Rimasero in silenzio a rifiatare per qualche minuto, fronte contro fronte, ancora abbracciati e uniti dal nodo. Avrebbero dovuto condividere quella posizione e quella vicinanza ancora per un po’, a coccolarsi placidi.

Armin ingoiò a vuoto e si strinse un po’ di più all’altro ragazzo. «Jean?», lo chiamò in un sospiro. «Grazie… di tutto. È come se avessi ritrovato una parte di me… ti amo…», sussurrò Armin, con gli occhi appena lucidi. «Sono felice che sia tu il mio alpha».

Jean sorrise e gli carezzò una guancia, portandogli un ciuffo di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Le lacrime di gioia di Armin sapevano di estate. «Ti amo anche io, mio omega». Solo dopo averlo detto pensò che Armin non avrebbe gradito quell’appellativo, ma il ragazzo sorrise, posandogli un altro piccolo bacio sulle labbra.

«Mi piace essere trattato come un omega, ma solo da te e solo a letto, chiaro?», sussurrò, con un sorriso malizioso in volto.

«Meno male, perché ne avremo per tutto il weekend, vero?», chiese l’altro, baciandolo sulla fronte, in un gesto gentile.

«Giusto», sorrise Armin, chiudendo poi gli occhi, respirando a pieni polmoni le loro due essenze mischiate a creare un aroma unico e inebriante.

Non si era mai sentito così bene in tutta la sua vita, e non aveva bisogno di stare lì a pensarci oltre: voleva essere solo di Jean. Era un pensiero totalmente illogico – visto che non aveva mai creduto a quelle che pensava fossero solo delle favolette sull’invisibile filo rosso del destino che univa un omega al proprio alpha –, ma aveva dato fiducia a Jean, il quale non lo aveva mai sminuito nella sfera dell’intimità e, anzi, lo aveva sempre fatto sentire bene. Armin, ormai, era certo che non avrebbe mai trovato nessun altro migliore di Jean.

Gli aveva detto che avrebbe voluto continuare a nascondere il proprio odore, per essere un beta davanti della società, e c’era un altro modo per farlo che non continuare a prendere soppressori: un modo che li avrebbe uniti l’uno all’altro. Per sempre.

«Uhn… Jean? Posso chiederti un favore? Dopo, guidato dall’istinto, potrei chiederti una cosa mentre facciamo l’amore… Vorrei che la facessi, se sei d’accordo anche tu».

«Cosa posso fare per te?».

«Non per me, ma per noi».

 

*

  
Era ormai domenica sera quando Mikasa ed Eren sentirono la porta di casa aprirsi e una voce familiare annunciarsi. «Sono a casa!».

Armin aveva trascorso l’intero weekend a casa di Jean, ma aveva tenuto informati gli amici sul fatto che stesse bene e di quanto fosse accorto l’alpha verso di lui. I due alpha si erano rivelati essere davvero contenti per Armin, ed Eren non aveva mai detto frecciatine di nessun tipo verso faccia da cavallo – Armin quasi credette che lo avessero rapito gli alieni!

«Bentornato!», esclamò Mikasa, dalla porta del bagno chiusa. 

«Armin!», ringhiò invece, Eren, uscendo dalla camera con solo i pantaloni del pigiama addosso. «Armin, hai ancora l’odore di Jean addosso! Potevi avere il buon gusto di farti una doccia prima di tornare! Oppure hai riportato a casa quel cappotto puzzolen—?!». Le lamentele gli si bloccarono a metà gola quando vide non solo Armin, vestito con addosso il cappotto di Jean, ma anche quest’ultimo in persona, lì presente, accanto all’omega.

Jean ghignò in direzione dell’altro alpha. «Mi dispiace, Jaeger, ma quella giacca ormai gli appartiene per usucapione», disse, mettendo una mano sulla spalla dell’omega.

«L’hai riaccompagnato a casa…», notò Eren, sollevando un sopracciglio, quasi che non ci credesse.

«Jaeger, fuori nevica, ci saranno meno cinque gradi, che avrei dovuto fare?! Farlo venire fino a qui a piedi?!», sbottò Jean.

«Be’, ti sei rivelato essere una persona meno schifosa di quanto immaginassi…», disse Eren, che fino all’ultimo aveva paura che, dopo aver usato Armin, Jean lo avrebbe abbandonato.

«Grazie…?», fece Jean, mentre Armin ridacchiava.

Eren li fissò entrambi, per poi sbuffare e far roteare gli occhi. «Quindi siete compagni e adesso state… insieme?».

Armin portò una mano a intrecciare le dita con quelle di Jean sulla spalla. «Sì!», rispose con un piccolo sorriso emozionato.

Jean arricciò le labbra a propria volta e posò la testa su quella di Armin in una dolce coccola.

Eren sollevò un lembo del labbro superiore; erano un po’ smielati per essere due che avevano trascorso gli ultimi tre giorni appiccicati, ma se a loro andava bene… E, purtroppo, doveva ammetterlo anche lui: Armin sembrava proprio contento con Jean accanto. Eren aveva cambiato opinione su di lui, dopo la sua maestosa prova di forza quando Armin era andato in calore a casa sua: Jean era davvero un bravo alpha, uno di quelli che avrebbe potuto far felice Armin, e a Eren andava bene così.

«Ti piacerebbe restare per cena, faccia da cavallo?», chiese Eren, continuando a guardare Jean con aria truce.

I due piccioncini trasalirono a quella proposta del tutto inaspettata e prima che potessero rispondere si udì la voce di Mikasa dal bagno: «Ti piacerebbe restare per sempre?».

Eren indurì la propria espressione all’intrusione della sorella, mentre Jean e Armin risero.

«La cena va benissimo», rispose Jean, rendendo Armin ancora più felice.

Il branco di cui l’omega faceva parte aveva accettato quel nuovo alpha, che gli completava la vita. Un alpha onesto e gentile, un alpha che aveva scelto come compagno di vita e di cui portava il segno dei denti sulla collottola, nascosto dai capelli.

 

 

 

Fine  
XShade-Shinra

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> \- Linked Horizon: band giapponese che ha cantato molte delle sigle dell'anime di Shingeki.  
> \- Afternoon tea: l’ho volutamente scritto così, essendo riferito all’internazionale “té delle cinque”. Gli inglesi usano accompagnarlo non solo con il dolce, ma anche con il salato, tipo i tramezzini.  
> \- La seconda colazione hobbit è una citazione da “Il Signore degli Anelli”.  
> \- Chi ha letto “Always Raining Here” sarà d’accordo con me nel fatto che Mario Kart sia il gioco delle coppie slash (Armin ha pure lo stesso cardigan di uno dei protagonisti!). XD  
> \- Nell’ultimo ciclo di [fake preview](http://i.imgur.com/RRV9TxJ.jpg/) del manga, che parlano appunto delle avventure dei protagonisti di Shingeki in una scuola superiore americana, Armin è un nerd/geek, e per le moder!AU mi baso su questo canone.  
> \- Le frasi finali “Ti piacerebbe restare per cena / Ti piacerebbe restare per sempre? / La cena va benissimo” sono prese dal film Disney “Mulan”. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anche qui, grazie a tutti i coraggiosi che sono giunti fino alla fine!


End file.
